


Frisky Bear

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, bear flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Hi OMG i just wanted to say I love you Beorn stories and I was wondering if you were going to do more with the Less of a man series? also was wondering if you could do one with him where maybe the bear him like gets frisky towards his wife or whatever....NOT bestiality or anything but maybe just little stuff. If not I understand I'm weird I know. Sorry. Thanks.





	

Letting out a sigh y/n chopped at the next batch of vegetables she was caning. Feeling hands rub over her hips she smiled "Did you have a nice patrol?" she asked and heard the deep hum of her husband. Arching her neck back she looked above her to see him standing tall behind her. The large man grinned before wrapping on of his arms around her waist and holding her throat lightly in his hand. Slowly he brought his lips to her own. The kiss was soft at first but then she felt as he tried to deepen it. Just as he went to roll his tongue into her mouth a loud whistle filled the air and she pulled away. "That would be the tea."  she said going to get out of his arms. With a small growl of annoyance Beorn let her go, watching her hips sway as she walked away he gave a groan and stomped away to go find something to keep his raging lust out of his mind. He had been having to find things to keep him busy for the last week while his mate did her tasks. It was normal for him to take her at least once a day if not more but this week he had yet to lay claim over her body. She was always busy, wither it was canning, gardening, cooking, or cleaning she was always doing something. By the end of the night when he would go to the bedroom he would find her completely exhausted. It wasn't just his man side that was being effected by this either, his bear had also become tense with need. Looking towards the large pile of wood he sighed, deciding that would have to do for now.

y/n hummed along as she hung out her and Beorn's wet laundry. It was a nice sunny day so she knew it would take no time at all for them to dry. Reaching up she pinned the large tunic to the line and let out a yelp of surprise when she felt something lick up her thigh. Snapping her eyes to the source she saw a large black bear. "Beorn? What are you doing?" she asked but was answered with him pushing his snout in the crook of her neck, sniffing at her skin. Giggling when his fur tickled her neck she pushed his face away. "Stop Beorn I have to finish the laundry." she told him turning back around to the clothes. Going to hang one of her dish towels it was snatched away from her by the bear. Glaring at him she smiled at seeing the terrifying bear look at her playfully with the towel in his mouth. "Give it back." She said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. Hearing a grunt she reached out and grabbed the towel only for him to give a tug on it. Holding onto it she was quickly put into a game of tug f war, that he was horribly winning. "Fine you can keep it." she said letting go and going to make her way back over to the other clothes. When she was stopped by something she turned to see him now holding the skirt of her dress in his mouth. "Beorn!?" she groaned only for him to stick his whole head under her dress. She let out a small whimper when she felt his warm tongue licking up her legs. Shaking her head she thought back on the tons of things she still had to do. "No! no. no. no." she said pushing his head. Hearing a gruff she was quickly thrown back onto her bottom. Before she could say anything she was pushed back by his large paw. Looking above her she saw his huge form. The bear towered over her making her look helpless. Anyone else would be dying of fear but she knew her bear would never hurt her. 

Soon the bear was sniffing over her body giving small groans and grunts. When he got to her neck he buried his snout in her hair and nibbled lightly at the thin skin of her neck and shoulder. Beorn..." she whined as her eyes slipped closed. She knew she needed to get back to her chores but she missed his touch. When he pulled away she heard a small groan before the fur that once touched her skin was replaced with his warm skin. Opening her eyes she looked to see her Beorn back in his human form. The large man wasted no time before he again was licking and kissing as much skin as possible. Rubbing his hands to hers he moved them above her head to hold them in one of his own. Making sure she stayed distracted by the attention he was giving her neck he began to unlace the front of her dress. When she did notice his actions she was cut off by his mouth moving to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He heard her gasp out as he suckled at the nub, biting down on it gently with his sharp teeth. Pulling the dress down her legs he raised his head when she was left completely bare before him. Growling at the sight he quickly kissed down her stomach to her womanhood. Licking up her slit he heard her cry out and smirked. Sliding his tongue into her lips he flicked the tip over the small bundle of nerves making her hips buck unwillingly. Smiling he held her wrists in one hand while his other trailed down her body to place one of his thick fingers at her entrance. Licking at her clit he pushed his finger into her making her gasp out and flinch away from his touch. Growling he held her still as he continued working her up to her climax. 

Once she was whining in need he removed his mouth and finger from her and crawled back up her body. Lining himself up with her sex he kissed her lips before pushing in. The skin changer groaned out and heard as y/n sucked in air at being stretched by his cock that was almost as large as her forearm. Pushing in to the hilt he gave her time to adjust before sliding out and thrusting back in. "Beorn." she gasped out making him give an approving growl and lick up her neck. Sucking marks into her skin he bit down, creating love marks to mark her as his. Pumping his hips into hers he groaned and grunted as his climax became closer and closer. When he felt her muscles clamping down around his cock he gave a loud roar as he filled her with his seed. Rolling his hips he pushed his seed into her womb as they both rode out their orgasms. Looking down at her he saw her close to sleep and smiled. Pulling out of her he heard as she sucked in air. Standing he lifted her up into his arms, "You know I still have a lot of things to do." she mumbled. Smirking he kissed her forehead, "The only thing you need to worry about is how your going to walk when I'm done with you." he said as he carried her back to their bed for another round.


End file.
